<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Bot's Land by spacehostage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627147">No Bot's Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehostage/pseuds/spacehostage'>spacehostage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Transformers, Transformer Sparklings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehostage/pseuds/spacehostage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 courageous travelers and their pet dino delved into the Cave of Doom in search of a coveted treasure key. But of course, one such key was guarded by one formidable foe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots (Transformers)/Reader, Autobots (Transformers)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Bot's Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more transformer kiddies! they're so much fun to write! grimlock makes me laugh all day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, guys? This is a bad idea.”</p><p>The mouth of the cave yawned big and even more treacherous at the fall of night. The dark energy emanating from inside almost made the 3 Autobots and their pet dino want to turn back whence they came. But for the sake of Wheeljack’s VacBot 3000, they must persevere onward.</p><p>“Mirage, you are key to this operation,” Wheeljack whispered back, his blinking ears yielding a source of light in the otherwise inky blackness. “We need you to get close enough to grab that key.”</p><p>The other Autobot made an uncertain face. “Can’t we just ask nicely? It works most of the time.”</p><p>“It’s a <em> dragon, </em> Mirage. We’ll be molten sludge if we wake it up. We gotta be very quiet. We go in, snatch what we need, and we make dust. On it?”</p><p>Mirage sighed. If the scientist hadn’t been so obviously looting the powerful energy vials from the vault, the guardian dragon wouldn’t have made obtaining the key to the treasure chest an actual death-trap quest.</p><p>How on Cybertron were they going to get it now?!</p><p>His train of thought was broken as Grimlock waved about his little arms impatiently.</p><p>“Me, Grimlock, no scared of dragon! Me go!”</p><p>
  <em> “Grimlock, no!” </em>
</p><p>So much for bringing Wheelie along to rein in the reckless Dinobot, the infant didn’t exactly make the situation any more desirable either.</p><p>“Don’t worry about Grimlock and me, take back we will the treasure box key!” he sang.</p><p>Slapping a hand over his face, Wheeljack and Mirage trudged into the cavern of doom, hid behind a large boulder and watched as Grimlock fumble in the dark. The way his feet thumped against the solid ground, even though it was evident he was trying his best to be as silent as possible, was causing everyone’s transformation cog to grind anxiously.</p><p>“Grimlock, get back here now!” hissed Wheeljack.</p><p>“Where is key?” the Dinobot puffed. “Ah! Me see it! Me go get now.”</p><p>In his haste to be a hero, however, the poor thing hadn’t seen the devious stone embedded in his path, intending to rob anyone’s chance at getting out alive. It was a wonderfully placed rock, to be frank, with an equally important agenda. </p><p>The dino tripped over, met the floor with a harsh, dull clank, and Wheelie skidded across the cold stone ground like they were on ice. The dragon stirred in their sleep, holding everyone in suspense as they rolled to the other side, facing away from the key.</p><p>Wheelie and Grimlock had curled up into a ball, covering their optics with their arms.</p><p>Where in the world was this luck coming from, honestly?</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go.” Mirage peeled himself from behind the boulder, slunk soundlessly across the no bot’s land, and fetched up against the side of the dais. “Grimlock, Wheelie, give me a boost.”</p><p>Mirage cautiously hauled himself up onto the platform, immediately spotting the shiny gold key lying enticingly next to the serpentine creature. As his fingers made contact with the metal, though, the guardian flipped back over again; long taloned claws coming down for him, for the key. </p><p>It knocked Mirage onto his back, pinning him in place.</p><p>“It got Mirage! They got Mirage!” </p><p>But Wheeljack’s panic was cut short when one green eye fluttered open, pupil nothing but a black slit. Mirage, in his state of terror, had nearly forgotten about his ability to turn invisible. But it was too late now—he had been caught. He would become molten sludge like Wheeljack had said.</p><p>Then the eye shut, returning the titan to slumber once more. </p><p>If he could, he would’ve sung a long prayer of thanks to their one and only birther Vector Sigma. But their getaway came first. Mirage slipped the gold key to Wheelie, ordering them to get out of there and don’t look back, that he would be with them soon. </p><p>It had taken a few more altercations back and forth in hushed tones before the others left, and when they did Mirage was surprised when the big black claws tugged him closer to the creature, snuggling its scaly head against him. He made no move to get away, though, instead closed his own optics, huddled into the circle of the dragon’s body, finding comfort in the pleasant warmth.</p><p>***</p><p>Morning rose and with it came a series of noises that woke Mirage from his sleep mode. Gunfire, things shattering, and your terrified screams. </p><p>Hopping off the bed, he rushed out to the living room to see what in the loving world was going on—only to find everyone had taken cover behind something while some small circular droid, armed with small cannons, went full-on Clint Eastwood mode like in those old western films he’d watched with you.</p><p>“Wheeljack, shut that thing off!” you shouted from behind the coffee table.</p><p>“Hm…the home security protocol needs a little tweaking still. The cleaning performance seems to be working just fine.”</p><p>“Clean the house?! Cleaning lives is more what it does!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Y/N! I’ve got it under control.”</p><p>
  <em> “Now!” </em>
</p><p>Only when the killer vacuum was put down did you finally come out from the safety of your makeshift shield. You all were lucky that it didn’t dispense real bullets or high plasma bolts (you’d forbade the usage of lethal weapons in the house) or you would’ve raised a bigger hell than what Wheeljack had just unleashed. Nevertheless, the mild energy bursts from that cleaning bot still hurt like a bitch.</p><p>Placing your hands on your hips, you rounded on the inventor, finger pointing. “That’s it. You are forbidden from touching batteries for a month, mister!”</p><p>“But I need the Sparks for my creations,” Wheeljack whined.</p><p>“Two months!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>